1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having an improved wire spacer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional high-speed cable assembly always has an outer shell defining an interior space, a dielectric housing having a plurality of contacts mounted thereto, a printed circuit board attached to a rear side of the housing for connecting with rear ends of the contacts, and a plurality of wires extending through a wire spacer and mounted to an end portion of the printed circuit board. The dielectric housing, the printed circuit board and the wire spacer are entirely received in the interior space of the outer shell. Typically, when the cable assembly is mounted to an external electronics equipment like server or switch, the wires of the cable assembly extending out of the outer shell without any stress buffer for reducing a pressure loadings of the cables of the wires. As a result, it is easy to cause instability and damages of the cable assembly which is subjected to pressure loadings of the cables.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is needed to solve the above problem.